sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
SAMTAZ
The Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club, Tucson, Arizona Charter (SAMTAZ), is a charter of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club on the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Located in Tucson, Arizona, the charter plays a recurring role through the series' fourth season. History Background Vice President Huff and Sergeant-at-Arms Benny made an alliance with local skinheads to sell their meth behind the club’s back. Reggie began sleeping with Little Paul’s old lady, Ellen, and Huff found out. Reggie and Little Paul shook down a skinhead meth lab and learned the truth about who set it up. Huff and Benny killed Little Paul and pinned the murder on Mexicans gangbangers. Afterwards, Huff forced Reggie to leave the charter using knowledge of his affair with Ellen, who would also be shunned, as leverage. With both of them gone, Huff and Benny brought the meth deal to the table, and SAMTAZ voted it in legitimately. Meanwhile, SAMCRO began muling cocaine for the Galindo Cartel, paying SAMTAZ to do protection runs. Season 4 SAMTAZ meets with SAMCRO at the Mexican border, and they are recruited for extra muscle for a meeting with the Galindo Cartel. A trucker who owes them money shows up, causing the Redwood Originals to learn they have been dealing meth. SAMTAZ President Armando bristles up against SAMCRO President Clay Morrow when he refuses the mother charter’s orders to shut down their meth operations. SAMTAZ and SAMCRO go to meet with the Cartel, but they are followed by the authorities, who they blow up a grease truck in order to escape. Clay brings the truth before SAMTAZ, revealing that they tracked down Reggie to find out the circumstances of Little Paul's death and his departure from the club. With Achey, one of the skinheads, to back up his claims, Clay accuses Huff and Benny of all their crimes, starting a fight. Huff and Benny are excommunicated. After that, the charter votes on dealing meth again, but it passes unanimously. SAMTAZ continues to run protection for SAMCRO and the Galindo Cartel. A rival cartel, the Lobos Sonora Cartel, captures Armando and decapitates him. When SAMTAZ can’t find him, they reach out to SAMCRO. The Lobos put Armando’s head in a duffel bag, along with those of three Mayans, and gives it to SAMCRO as a message. The rest of his body is later found in a truck and sent back to Tucson. Sons of Anarchy Issue #11 After the death of Armando, Franco is appointed as the new president of SAMTAZ. He is trying to stay the charter clear of dealing meth, and runs brothels. However, the regrouped Slaughter MC; led by Cid, pressure SAMTAZ to become a partner in the methamphetamine trade in Arizona. Known Members Current * Franco - President *Saint - Full Patch; formerly Slaughter MC *Smit - Full patch *JD - Full patch Former *Armando - Former President; killed by the Lobos Sonora Cartel *Huff - Former Vice President; excommunicated *Benny - Former Sergeant-at-Arms; excommunicated *Reggie - Quit *Little Paul - Killed by Huff and Benny *Fierro - Member *Maclean - Former vice president? Shot to death by Slaughter MC *2 unnamed members - Shot to death by Slaughter MC Trivia * Many of the SAMTAZ members wear denim kuttes instead of black leather like most charters when Armando was president, however this is not the case during Franco's tenure. * The majority of the members; during Armando's presidency, are Hispanic, due to the proximity of Arizona to the border with Mexico, where the Latino population is the majority. * They have a chapel that is where the meetings are organized, and it is open to all members of the club outside this branch. * Each member owns their own house or apartment, and there is no clubhouse that serves as accommodation for the members. * They own a gas station that they use as cover for the Mexican drug traffic. Other Charters Category:Charters Category:Sons of Anarchy Charters Category:Charters in Arizona